Jeobseon
Jeobseon (蝶鮮, 접선), officially known as the Jeobseon Republic, is an autonomous, sovereign state located directly south of the inner core within Imperial Space. Jeobseon has a population of 20 billion spread over two inhabitable planets and one inhabitable moon, covering a total of 26 systems with 156 known planets and large moons, with a vast amount of dwarf and uncharted star systems in between. The colonisation of Jeobseon began upon the first arrival of settlers from Tiandi on Kannazuki 13, 1994, as part of the Second Wave of Human Colonisation. Jeobseon was primarily colonised by the Tiandi nation Hanguk. The initial colonisation efforts resulted in several colonies on Jeobseon that were largely unconnected with each other, though most were established by Hanguk. When the Third Wave of Human Colonisation occurred, Jeobseon was settled by a wide range of cultures. Following the Great Silence, Jeobseon's numerous colonies were able to transition into separate states by 2070, though some fighting between these nations occur. In 2080, the most powerful states on Jeobseon signed the Treaty of Jeongsang and formed the Jeobseon Cooperative, subsequently colonising Cheongsu in 2086. There would be peace and development until 2135, when the remaining independent states on Jeobseon united as the Free States of Jeobseon, and began a major terrestrial and space war around the planet and star system. At the same time, the First War of Yamataian Unification ended in 2138. The leaders of the Cooperative then reached out to Yamatai for aid in defeating the Free States, and both nations succeeded in uniting Jeobseon at last. Subsequently, Jeobseon signed the Jeobseon-Yamatai Treaty upon victory in 2143, agreeing to become an autonomous part of Yamatai's Empire in exchange for protection. Since then, Jeobseon has become an integral part of the Empire, especially after the Treaty of Sekigahara in 2198, which formalised Jeobseon's integration into the Yashimese community. Jeobseon's government system is similar to a politico-economic union comprised of several highly independent states governed by the Council of States. The Jeobseon government is fully independent of the Yamataian government, and is only inhibited by the terms of the Treaty of Sekigahara. Jeobseonis are among the richest in the Empire, enjoying the highest median income, average wages and standard of living. Cheongsu is widely seen as the centre of scientific development in the Empire, and Jeobseoni cities also regularly rank as some of the most faithful in the Imperial Shrine. Under the Treaty of Sekigahara, Jeobseon may not create new colonies, but its citizens are free to move around the Empire or join Yamataian colonisation efforts elsewhere. Yamatai is fully responsible for the security of the Jeobseon region, though Jeobseon maintains an armed force for its own protection. Etymology Named after ancient state. History Astrography Government Administrative divisions Demographics Education Religion Public health and safety Military Economy Transportation, energy and infrastructure Tourism Science and technology Cyber security Space research Robotics Biotechnology Culture Art Architecture Cuisine Holidays Technology culture Sports See also *Takamagahara *Jinpo *Aoyama *Yamatai Category:Jeobseon Category:Space regions